lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO City The Video Game
Film 1-Rex Aluin's Escape Chapter 1-Police HQ Playable-Police Officer,Comissioner Jack Unlockable-Guard Dog,Police Officer (Female),Police Officer (Guard),Crok Boss(es)-First Wave-5x Croks,Second Wave-15x Croks,Rex Aluin (5 hearts) Chapter 2-Crock Chase Playable-Police Car,Comissioner Jack's Car Unlockable-Police Control Truck,Metal Crok Car,Crok Car,Rex Aluin's Escape Truck Boss(es)-First Wave 5xCrock Cars,5X Metal Crock Cars,Second Wave-Rex Aluin's Escape Truck (5 Metal Hearts) Chapter 3-The Bank Playable-Rex Aluin,Crok (Wrench) Unlockable-Bank Guard,Bank Officer,Bankman Boss(es)-Comissioner Jack (5 Hearts) Chapter 4-Rumble In The Park Playable-Comissioner Jack,Officer May Unlockable-Kid (Male),Kid (Female),Crok (Bazzoka),Bycicle Boss(es)-First Wave-5x Croks,3 Croks (Bazzoka),Rex Aluin (Jacket)(5 hearts) Chapter 5-Rex Aluin's HQ Playable-Comissioner Jack (Disquise),Officer May (Disquise) Unlockable-Crok (Dynamite),Crok (Showel),Guard Crok Boss(es)-5x Croks,10 Guard Croks,Rex Aluin (Jacket)(6 Hearts) Chapter 6-Chasing Rex Playable-Comissioner Jack,Officer May Unlockable-Rex's Helicopter,Crock Copters Boss(es)-10x Crock Copters,Rex's Helicopter (8 Metal Hearts) Film 2-The Lost Money Chapter 1-Chasing a Criminal Playable-Comissioner Jack's Car,May's Police Car Unlockabe-Crok Van,Crok Steal Van,Dilley's Toxic Van Boss(es)-Wave 1-10x Crok Vans,5 Crok Steal Vans,Wave 2-Dilley's Toxic Van (5 Metal Hearts,5 Toxic Hearts) Chapter 2-The Toxic Factory Playable-Comissioner Jack (Hazard Suit),Officer May (Hazard Suit) Unlockable-Sientist,Dilley's Goon,Dilley's Henchman,Toxic Beast Boss(es)-Wave 1-5X Dilley's Goon's,10X Dilley's Henchman,Wave 2-10X Dilley's Henchman,Toxic Beast (5 Toxic Hearts) Chapter 3-Toxic Depths Playable-Comissioner Jack (Hazard Suit),Officer May (Hazard Suit) Unlockable-Toxic Mutant,Mutant Henchman,Toxic Buck Boss(es)-Wave 1-10X Toxic Mutants,5X Mutant Hechma,Wave 2-Toxic Buck (6 Toxic Hearts) Chapter 4-The Sewers Playable-Comissioner Jack (Riped Shirt),Officer May Unlockable-Sewer Crock,Sewer Mutant,The King of Sewers Boss(es)-10X sewer Crocks,5x Sewer Mutants,Wave 2-The King Of Sewers (3 Hearts) Chapter 5-Searching The Strets Playable-Comissioner Jack (Citizen Disquise),Officer May (Citizen Disquise) Unlockable-Citizen,S.W.A.T,S.W.A.T General Boss(es)-Wave 1-10X Dilley's Goons,Wave 2-10xDilley Henchman,Toxic Dilley (10 Toxic Hearts) Chapter 6-Following The Foot Tracks Playable-Comissioner Jack,Officer May Unlockable-None Boss(es)-Toxic Dilley (10 Toxic Hearts) Film 3-Rex Aluin's Revenge Chapter 1-Rex's Plan Playable-Rex Aluin (Prisoner),Nick Jakatory (Prisoner) Unlockable-Prisoner,Jail Guard,Police Officer (Motorbike) Boss(es)-10X Police Officer's,2x Jail Guards,Officer May (6 Hearts) Chapter 2-The Treasure Map Playable-Rex Aluin (Jacket),Nick Jakatory (Jacket) Unlockable-Miner,Miner (Dynamite),Miner Boss Boss(es)-Comissioner Jack (Miner)(8 Hearts) Chapter 3-Mine Chase Playable-Comissioner Jack (Miner),Officer May (Miner) Unlockable-Mine Cart Boss(es)-Rex Aluin (Jacket)(5 Hearts),Nick Jakatory (Jacket)(5 Hearts) Chapter 4-Escaping The Mines Playable-Comissioner Jack (Miner),Officer May (Miner) Unlockable-None Boss(es)-Rex Aluin(Jacket)(6 Hearts) Chapter 5-Chasing Rex and Nick Playable-Comissioner Jack's Car,May's Police Car Unlockable-Nick's Armored Truck Boss(es)-Nick's Armored Truck (8 Metal Hearts) Chapter 6-Battle On The Rooftop Playable-Comissioner Jack,Officer May Unlockable-None Boss(es)-Rex Aluin (5 Hearts),Nick Jakatory (5 Hearts) Special: Minikits-Golden Police Badges-180 True Officer-18 Red Bricks-20 Gold Bricks-100 Minikits: 1-Police HQ 2-Police Car 3-The Bank 4-The Park 5-Rex's HQ 6-Rex's Helicopter 7-Toxic Dilley's Toxic Truck 8-The Toxic Factory 9-Toxic Cave 10-The Sewers 11-City Strets 12-S.W.A.T Truck 13-Jail Cell 14-The Mine 15-Mine Cart 16-Miner Statue 17-Nick's Armored Truck 18-Skyscraper Characters: 1.Police Officer 2.Comissioner Jack 3.Rex Aluin 4.Crok (Wrench) 5.Officer May 6.Comissioner Jack (Disquise) 7.Officer May (Disquise) 8.Comissioner Jack (Hazard Suit) 9.Officer May (Hazard Suit) 10.Comissioner Jack (Riped Shirt) 11.Comissioner Jack (Citizen Disquise) 12.Officer May (Citizen Disquise) 13.Rex Aluin (Prisoner) 14.Nick Jakatory (Prisoner) 15.Rex Aluin (Jacket) 16.Nick Jakatory (Jacket) 17.Comissioner Jack (Miner) 18.Officer May (Miner) 19.Guard Dog-25.000 Studs 20.Police Officer (Female)-25.000 studs 21.Police Officer (Guard)-125.000 studs 22.Crok-25.000 studs 23.Bank Guard-25.000 studs 24.Bank Officer-25.000 studs 25.Bankman-25.000 studs 26.Kid (Male)-25.000 studs 27.Kid (Female)-25.000 studs 28.Crok (Bazzoka)-125.000 studs 29.Crok (Dynamite)-125.000 studs 30.Crok (Showel)-125.000 studs 31.Guard Crok-25.000 studs 32.Sientist-25.000 studs 33.Dilley's Goon-25.000 studs 34.Dilley's Henchman-25.000 studs 35.Toxic Beast-125.000 studs 36.Toxic Mutant-125.000 37.Mutant Henchman-25.000 studs 38.Toxic Buck-500.000 Studs 39.Sewer Crock-25.000 40.Sewer Mutant-125.000 studs 41.The King of Sewers-125.000 studs 42.Ciztizen-25.000 studs 43.S.W.A.T-125.000 Studs 44.S.W.A.T General-125.000 studs 45.Prisoner-25.000 studs 46.Jail Guard-25.000 studs 47.Police Officer (Motorbike)-125.000 studs 48.Miner-25.000 studs 49.Miner (Dynamite)-125.000 studs 50.Miner Boss-125.000 studs Unlockable when All characters Unlocked: 51.News Teller-125.000 studs 52.Hazard Suit Man-125.000 stzuds Vehicles: 1.Police Car 2.Comissioner Jack's Car 3.May's Police Car 4.Police Control Truck-125.000 studs 5.Metal Crok Car-125.000 studs 6.Crok Car-25.000 studs 7.Bycicle-25.000 studs 8.Rex Aluin's Escape Truck-125.000 studs 9.Rex's Helicopet-125.000 Studs 10.Crok Copter-25.000 studs 11.Crok Van-25.000 studs 12.Crok Steal Van-25.000 studs 13.Dilley's Toxic Van-125.000 studs 14.Mine Cart-25.000 studs 15.Nick's Armored Truck-500.000 Studs About The Game LEGO City-The Video Game Follows The LEGO Group's Toy LEGO City.In Lego city the video game there are allot of Characters and Vehicles to Unlock.Play in Co-op for More Family Fun.Including Dialogs.Also There are New Features:Climb on Walls,Double Jump and Find Bullets for Gun. Hope you Like it Special Pre-Order Character: Chase MCane Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images Category:LEGO City